english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Phi-Brain: Puzzle of God (2013)
Phi-Brain: Puzzle of God (ファイ・ブレイン 神のパズル) is an anime television series produced by Sunrise. The series originally aired in Japan between October 2, 2011 and September 23, 2012, consisting of 50 episodes. The series was released in North America on Blu-Ray and DVD by Sentai Filmworks between March 26, 2013 and October 8, 2013. English Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Christopher Patton - Gammon Sakanoue *David Wald - Kaito Daimon *Luci Christian - Nonoha Itou 'Secondary Cast' *Blake Shepard - Souji Jikukawa *Brittney Karbowski - Ana Gram *Greg Ayres - Rook Banjo Crossfield *Jay Hickman - Baron Kaidou *John Gremillion - Bishop *Shannon Emerick - Cubik Galois 'Minor Cast' *Allison Sumrall - Girl (ep29), Girl A, Maze, Students *Andrew Love - Doubt *Blake Shepard - Minotaur *Brittany Deans - Solitaire (ep48) *Brittney Karbowski - Fat Kid (ep7), Girl B, Girl Y (ep7), Kid (ep7), Students *Carli Mosier - Burger Flipper (ep24), Clerk (ep24), Crab Waitress (ep8), Dumb Girl (ep21), Girl C, Hot Girl (ep21), Students, Tamaki Chieno, Worker Bee (ep24), Young Rook *Christopher Ayres - Crew A (ep11), Dwarves (ep9), Freecell, Funga, Manager (ep10) *Clint Bickham - Audience Problems (ep18), Blubbering Fan (ep19), Naoki Takeda, Rat Monster (ep11), Student (ep21) *Cynthia Martinez - Airi Mizutani, Blubbering Fan (ep19), Devil's Handmaiden (ep6), Kid (ep7), Whimpy Kid (ep7) *Dilan Hunt - Kid (ep28), Little Puzzler *Emily Neves - Mizerka, Puzzle Girlie (ep32), Random Student B (ep32), Schoolgirl (ep40) *Eric Opella - Assistant (ep10), Battle Flunkies (ep11), Boy D (ep1), Crowd (ep10), Diceman, Student Puberty (ep37) *H.K. Kahng - Jin Makata, Students, Youngster X *Haley Gatewood - Girly Kid (ep7), Kid (ep7), Students *Illich Guardiola - Herbert Müller *Jason Grundy - Audience B.S. (ep18), POG Dude (ep24), Waiter (ep34) *Jay Hickman - Bad Actor A (ep35), Orpheus Male A (ep37), Passenger Overreaction (ep35), Students, Watch Wearing Kid (ep29) *John Gremillion - Announcer (ep9) *John Swasey - Audience Butthole (ep18), Bad Actor B (ep35), Boy Student (ep44), Cafeteria Chef (ep28), Classmate (ep44), Count Pythagoras (ep22), Genius Okudera, Klondike, Orpheus Male B (ep37), Passenger Mustache (ep35), SP 2 (ep48), Sebastian (ep4), Sissy Male Student (ep29), Students, Suzuki (ep46), Wu (ep39) *Jon Duckworth - Boy C (ep1), Male Student 3 (ep11), Onlooker A (ep10), Student C (ep12) *Kyle Colby Jones - Adult A (ep11), Akira Daimon (ep17), Audience Crybaby (ep18), Battle Flunkies (ep11), Big Bad Guy (ep11), Blubbering Fan (ep19), Boy B, Cheesy Narrator (ep35), Counter Staff (ep8), Crew C (ep11), Crew D (ep11), Crowd (ep10), Guard B (ep10), Karate Loser (ep35), Male Student 2, Man A (ep48), Man in Black A, Mysterious Suit Man (ep8), No (ep39), Onlooker B (ep10), SP 1 (ep48), Students, Student B (ep12), Student Dork (ep37), Students, Urban (ep3), Whist, Yuichi Aizawa *Lidia Porto - Laura (ep4), Otane (ep37), TV Announcer (ep30) *Lillian Jones - Crybaby Kid (ep7), Girly Girl (ep32), Kid (ep7), Kid (ep28), Poor Little Kid (ep9) *Luci Christian - Receptionist (ep3), Young Freecell *Maggie Flecknoe - Miharu Sakanoue *Mark X. Laskowski - Adult B (ep11), Awesome Kid (ep10), Boy A, Clash, Crew B (ep11), Guard A (ep10), Ishimura Man (ep7), Male Student 1, Man (ep9), Man in Black B (ep10), Manager (ep8), Pops (ep2), Random Fool (ep1), Ref (ep7), Students, Student A (ep12) *Meaghan Avocado - Girl (ep29), Owl Girl (ep29), Shizuka Daimon (ep17), Students, Young Kaito *Monica Rial - Girl (ep29), Melancholy *Nancy Novotny - Eve Gram, Girl (ep29), Girl Person (ep32), Girl Student 1, Girl X (ep7), Girlish Girl (ep37), Kid (ep7), Madoka (ep7), Students, Waitress (ep8) *Olivia Swasey - Lotte (ep40), Schoolgirl (ep40) *Samuel Jones - Glasses Kid (ep7), Kid (ep7), Kid (ep28), Puzzle Dude (ep32) *Shelley Calene-Black - Erena Himekawa *Sierra Jones - Girl D, Girl Student 2 (ep11) *Ty Mahany - Pinochle 'Additional Voices' *Carli Mosier *Clint Bickham *Emily Neves *Kyle Colby Jones Category:Anime Category:2013 Anime